Isaaru
Isaaru is a non-player character from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. He is a summoner in the land of Spira who travels to the temples of Yevon in search of more powerful aeons with the hopes of finally defeating Sin. Two years later, he works with Cid at the new tourist attraction. He is voiced by Akio Suyama in the Japanese release and Quinton Flynn in the English release. Appearance and Personality Isaaru has brown hair, half-closed eyes and an oval face. He wears a white robe and a blue blouse with long white cuffs over it. His waist is adorned with a wide sea-green belt which has strings tied into a bow. Over this, Isaaru wears a black, knee-length jacket with sea-green edging. Being a kindhearted and eager summoner, Isaaru is a very polite person and sees others on the same level as he is. When summoners are being kidnapped, he warns Tidus of it. He deeply believes in Yevon, and even though Maester Mika asks him to "deal with the traitor" and finding her to be Yuna, he still listens to the priest's words. He feels sorry for doing this. Two years later, Isaaru is working with Cid at Zanarkand for a living. However, as Yuna intervenes into the events happening in the ruins, he slowly begins to understand her feelings towards the place, ultimately abandoning it. Story ''Final Fantasy X When the player first meets Isaaru, he thinks well of the party, and admits to admiring Yuna's father, High Summoner Braska, in his younger years. His two brothers, Maroda and Pacce, travel with him as his guardians. Nothing is ever said regarding their parents. At some point, Isaaru was captured by the Al Bhed and kept in the Summoners' Sanctum in the Al Bhed Home. He was rescued by Tidus and the other guardians while they were looking for Yuna. He, alongside Dona, send the Al Bhed who had fallen while protecting them, after that he and his brothers are taken onto the airship. Isaaru rides the airship to the Calm Lands before returning to Bevelle. Isaaru believes wholeheartedly in Yevon, and this misplaced trust leads him to battle Yuna after she is convicted of treason. Though he is defeated, Yuna spares his life, and Auron declares his pilgrimage to be over. Final Fantasy X-2 Two years following the Eternal Calm, the now retired summoner takes a job working with Cid leading tours through Zanarkand and providing a thrilling spook to those who enter by leading them on a "mysterious" quest. Yuna and the Gullwings run across him and best him at his game. When they confront him about Zanarkand becoming a tourist attraction, he admits he would like to help the world more, but without aeons, is unsure of how to find his place. Isaaru also seems to be having a rift with his brother Maroda who has joined the Youth League. His younger brother, Pacce with a group of friends, becomes a Sphere Hunter and calls the group, the Kinderguardians, and the trio is split apart. Depending on the conversations the Gullwings have with Isaaru in ''Final Fantasy X-2, he may return to Bevelle late in the game and help lead them into a new era. Battle Isaaru is "fought" in the Via Purifico when Yuna and her party are sentenced there. As a summoner, the player does not fight him directly, but rather his legion of aeons. Once his aeons have all been defeated, Isaaru allows the party to leave. In order, Isaaru summons Grothia, Pterya, and Spathi into battle. Despite the fact Isaaru first met the party in the Djose Temple, he does not use his version of Ixion during the battle. Aeons Isaaru, unlike other summoners, has renamed all of his aeons. Though because they are still the same aeon in essence, Yuna cannot summon her own version of the same aeon during the battle. *Grothia - Isaaru's Ifrit *Pterya - Isaaru's Valefor *Spathi - Isaaru's Bahamut Gallery Trivia *When meeting Isaaru in Djose, Yuna kneels to him in the same way as she did to Seymour Guado, but not to Dona. The reason for this is unknown. *It is not known how Isaaru got off the airship, as the Al Bhed would most likely not let him go, and there seems to be no way off without Cid's consent. *Even though his two brothers, Maroda and Pacce, are seen, there is no mention whatsoever of their parents. *The names of all three of Isaaru's aeons are simply the words "wing", "fist" and "sword" in the Japanese version. They follow the same trend, except in Greek, for the English version. *Isaaru is the one saying "Lady Yuna, forgive me" in the beginning of the Via Purifico scene when Yuna thrown along her guardians. *Isaaru shares his English voice actor with Reno from Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, along with Axel/Lea from the Kingdom Hearts series. de:Isaah es:Isaaru fr:Isaaru vi:Isaaru Category:Summoners Category:Final Fantasy X Non-Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Non-Player Characters